Ein kleiner Fuchs unterwegs
by Hubeldubek
Summary: Leseprobe: Aus der Ferne vernahm er zwei schimpfende und fluchende Stimmen. "Dieses Balg, dem zieh ich die Löffel lang wenn ich ihn kriege. Der schrubbt kopfüber bis zum Rest seines Lebens die Denkmäler, und vorher lege ich ihn mal ordentlich übers Knie." Katze musste lächeln, es schien, er lag mit seiner Vermutung richtig.


**Naruto gehört nicht mir, sondern dem Erfinder und Mangaka von Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.**

Die Lichtung lag im Licht der Morgensonne. Der Tau, welcher wie Perlen an den Gräsern hing, ließ den Platz golden erglühen.

Zwei kurze Beine streiften die Halme und schleuderten die Perlen in die Luft, ließen diese erstrahlen, bevor sie im Schatten der Gräser erloschen.

Die Beine gehörten Naruto Uzumaki.

Er war auf der Flucht, er fürchtete, was sie mit ihm taten, wenn sie ihn bekamen. Sie waren die Stärksten und äußerst furchterregend, mit ihren weißen Tiermasken. Naruto war so abgekämpft, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam.

Er kannte diese Gegend, tief im Wald, alle Wildfallen, alle Höhlen, Tunnel und sonstigen Verstecke. So war es ihm gelungen seine Verfolger abzuhängen.

Erschöpft, mit schmerzenden Gliedern, verschanzte er sich unter den Wurzeln eines alten Baumes.

Davor befand sich ein steiniges Plateau. Welches nach einigen Metern an einen steilen Abgrund mündete. Der Eingang selbst war durch einen kleinen Busch verborgen. Im Inneren war sie sehr geräumig und so hoch, dass Naruto darin locker stehen konnte. Er setzte sich so weit wie möglich vom Eingang entfernt und begann furchtsam zu lauschen, ob seine Häscher ihn verfolgt hatten. Das Sonnenlicht welches grün durch die Zweige des Busches hereinfiel begann zu verblassen. Es wurde dunkler in dem Unterschlupf. „Scheint so als würde es bald anfangen zu regnen", murmelte das blonde Kind bevor es in dem dämmrigen Licht einschlief, der Müdigkeit, sowie den Strapazen der letzten Stunden, erlegen.

* * *

Kurz nach Mitternacht hatte der kleine blonde Fuchs seine Wohnung fluchtartig durch sein Schlafzimmerfenster verlassen, da er hörte, dass einige betrunkene Dorfbewohner ihn besuchen wollten. Unterwegs hatte ihn jemand beiseite gestoßen und war, ohne ihn weiter zu beachten, davon gestürmt.

Es war ein ANBU gewesen.

Kurz darauf war er bei seiner Flucht über Müllbeutel gestolpert, in denen sich zwei Becher mit pinken und leuchtend orangen Farbresten befanden.

Ein fuchsartiges, unheilvolles Grinsen glitt über sein Gesicht. „Es wäre wirklich schade diese Reste nicht zu verbrauchen", dachte er, als seine Augen voller Vorfreude zu glühen anfingen.

Ein Plan begann langsam in seinem Geist Gestalt anzunehmen.

Das Hauptquartier der ANBU befand sich in einem unauffälligen grauen Bau, wo der Putz Außen bereits abbröckelte. Auch war es dort sehr ruhig und nur wenige Wachen waren auf dem Anwesen unterwegs um ihrer Pflicht nachzukommen.

Es war eine dunkle Nacht, da der Mond bereit hinter den westlichen Horizont gesunken war.

Die wenigen Wachen waren müde und erschöpft.

Sie waren unterbesetzt und einige waren wegen eines Notfalls im Dorf noch zusätzlich abgezogen worden.

Durch eine kleine Explosion weniger als einen Kilometer entfernt bemerkten sie nicht die kleine Gestalt, in grüner Hose und dunkel orangem T-Shirt, welche an ihnen vorbei huschen.

* * *

Naruto klopfte sich innerlich auf die Schulter, dass die Ablenkung mit dem Explosive Taps funktioniert hatte.

Im Inneren war es hell erleuchtet, jedoch war die Halle verweist und leer. „Was es hier wohl alles zu entdecken gibt?"

Abenteuerlust stieg in sein Gesicht und freudig hüpfend begann er das Gebäude zu erkunden, einen Beutel im Schlepptau.

* * *

ANBU Katze war erst von einer harten langen Mission zurückgekehrt.

Der Schlafmangel der letzten Wochen und sein niedriger Chakra-stand machte sich bemerkbar.

Am liebsten hätte er sich genau da, wo er sich befand, fallen gelassen um ein wenig zu ruhen.

Die Mission hatte er bereits als erfolgreich gemeldet, sein genauer Bericht konnte warten, bis er wenigstens etwas geschlafen hatte.

Auf dem Weg zur Basis kam er an der Wohnung des kleinen Naruto vorbei.

Er sah noch wie dieser aus seinem Schlafzimmerfenster sprang. „Nicht schon wieder", stöhnte er.

Er würde lieber schlafen doch seine Instinkte rieten ihm den Jungen zu verfolgen.

Katze mochte das Gör, versuchte dieses so oft es ging zu schützen. Seine Entscheidung stellte sich als richtig heraus.

Er bemerkte einen Chunin welcher, mit hassverzerrtem Gesicht, den Jungen ebenso verfolgte.

Der ANBU erhöhte sein Tempo als er ein Kunai aufblitzen sah.

Er stieß Naruto aus der Flugbahn, vergewisserte sich kurz, dass dieser unbeschadet war, und begann den Chunin zu verfolgen. Kurz darauf hatte er diesen mit seinem Holzversteck eingefangen.

„Bitte.." der Chunin wimmerte, „nicht zu Morino ... ich wollte nichts tun… es ist ein Missverständnis… es kommt nie wieder vor."

„Sicher", erwiderte Katze bevor er den Mann bewusstlos schlug, er sein Jutsu auflöste und ihn fesselte.

Er atmete kurz durch, sammelte etwas Kraft ehe er den Mann schulterte.

„Auf zur Verhöreinheit", ächzte er, als er sich auf den Weg machte, mit dem flauen Gefühl im Magen, dass er diese Nacht nicht schlafen würde.

* * *

Eine kleine orangerosane Hand griff nach einer silbernen Türklinke.

Ihr Besitzer wand sich mit zufriedenem Grinsen um und betrachtete seine Arbeit.

Der Trainingsraum war riesig, mit Parkett ausgelegt und Holzvertäfelungen an den Wänden.

Diese waren nun mit pinken und orangen Kreisen, Schnörkeln und Stichen verziert.

Aus Ermangelung eines Pinsels hatte er seine Hände genommen, so dass alles, was Naruto angefasst hatte, nun mit seinen Fingerabdrücken verewigt war.

Er hatte viel angefasst.

Er verließ diesen Raum um etwas Neues zu finden, wo er seine Restfarbe verbrauchen konnte.

Fröhlich hüpfte er einen Gang entlang.

Der kleine Frechfuchs war zwischendurch in Farbe getreten, so dass man seinen Weg durch das Hauptquartier ohne Problem zurückverfolgen konnte.

Der nächste Raum war dunkel und es dauerte eine Weile bis seine kleinen Finger den Lichtschalter an der Wand ertastet hatten.

Es war eine Ausrüstungskammer voller Waffen, Rüstungen, Bekleidungen und neuen Masken, welche noch weiß waren, ohne die für Anbuangehörige typischen einzelnen Farbmarkierungen.

Staunend betrachtete er den Raum, und begann ehrfürchtig mit seinen Farbfingern die Dinge abzutasten um sie genauer zu betrachten.

In einem Regal gab es Töpfe mit roter, blauer, grüner und gelber Farbe, sowie einige Pinsel.

„Die sind bestimmt dafür da die Masken zu bemalen", dachte sich Naruto.

Voller Vorfreude nahm er sich die Pinsel und beschloss die Masken mit lustigen Bildern zu bemalen.

* * *

Ibiki Morino, Kopf der Informationsbeschaffungseinheit, war auf dem Weg zu seiner Schlafstätte.

Er hatte in den letzten 72 Stunden nur sechs schlafend verbracht, diese waren nicht in den letzten 48 Stunden gewesen.

Die Verhöre der beiden Feindlichen Ninjas waren ermüdend gewesen.

Sie hielten sich für klüger als sie waren, weshalb sie ihm mehr Informationen gegeben hatten als ihnen wirklich bewusst war.

Er war gerade aus der Tür getreten als ihm ein Anbu mit Katzenmaske entgegen kam, der einen, ihm bereits bekannten, Chunin auf dem Rücken trug.

Er spürte wie ihm übel wurde.

„Was verschafft mir die zweifelhafte Ehre?", brummte er missgelaunt, sich von seinem wohlverdienten Schlaf verabschiedend.

Ibiki hob eine Augenbraue an. „ Attentat auf das Gör", erklärte Katze.

Wer das Gör war musste nicht näher definiert werden, kannten sie doch alle die Eskapaden, zu welchen dieses neigte.

Die beiden Männer wanden sich wieder zur Tür und betraten das Gebäude. Schweigend gingen sie zu einem der Verhörräume.

Der Anbu setze seine Last ab und wand sich zum Gehen.

„Ist er unverletzt?", fragte Ibiki ihn.

„Ja", erwiderte sein Gegenüber. „Ich hatte keine Zeit mich näher mit ihm zu beschäftigen, so dass ich nicht weiß wo er gerade ist."

„Such ihn und bring ihn anschließend zum Hokage", befahl Ibiki. „Es ist nicht sicher für ihn nachts durch die Gegend zu schleichen, es gibt noch genug andere Dummköpfe die blöd genug sind sich an ihm zu vergreifen.

„Ich weiß", entgegnete Katze als er den Raum verließ.

Ibiki wandte sich um als er ein Stöhnen hinter sich vernahm.

Mit einem teuflischen: „Schon aufgewacht Dornröschen?", begrüße er den vor ihm sitzenden Mann.

„Ibiki- sama…. Es ist ein Missverständnis ..Ich… es tut mir leid… kommt nie wieder vor...", wimmerte der Mann vor ihm.

„Glaub mir", säuselte der hoch gewachsene Mann, „ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass dies nie wieder passiert."

Dem Chunin stand Angstschweiß auf der Stirn, war ihm doch bewusst, dass er keine Gnade von seinem Gegenüber zu erwarten hatte.

* * *

Anbu Katze war verzweifelt. Ein 7-Jähriger konnte sich doch nicht so einfach in Luft auflösen.

In seiner Wohnung war er nicht.

Die nähere Umgebung war auch verweist.

Er war in seiner Erschöpfung unaufmerksam und hatte sich die Hose zerrissen.

Er war müde. Er wollte schlafen. Er musste ihn schnell finden. „Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts geschehen, hoffentlich geht es ihm gut." Kälte griff nach seinem Herzen bei dem Gedanken der Kleine könnte verletzt und hilflos sein.

Er schüttelte den Kopf um seine trüben Einbildungen zu vertreiben.

„Vielleicht ist er beim Hokage", dachte er hoffnungsvoll und machte sich auf Richtung Hokage Villa, hoffend den kleinen Wirbelwind dort zu finden.

* * *

Dieser hatte seine Mission, Verzierung der Anbu Masken, erfolgreich abgeschlossen.

Der Rest Farbe, den er noch gehabt hatte, war auf sämtliche Brustpanzer sowie Umhänge verteilt worden.

Er hatte die Farbe tatsächlich komplett aufgebraucht. Stolz besah er sein Werk, als er Schritte und Stimmen von außen vernahm.

Panisch wandte er sich zu der einzigen Tür im Raum, deren Klinke sich langsam nach unten bewegte.

Schnell sprang er zu einem kleinen Fenster, riss es auf und sprang nach draußen in die Freiheit.

Er hörte noch ein: „Was zur Hölle…?", flitze über den Platz, vorbei an einer verdutzten Wache, sprang in einen Busch, und begann seine Flucht durch das Dorf.

* * *

Anbu Fuchs und Anbu Elster waren erst seit einem Monat in der Einheit. Sie waren noch unerfahren und hatten sich noch zu beweisen.

Es war früh am Morgen als sie auf dem Weg in die Rüstungskammer waren, um sich Ausrüstung für ihr Training zu besorgen.

Auf dem Weg dorthin fiel ihnen pinke und orange Farbe auf, welche in Klecksen über den Boden verteilt war.

Anbu Fuchs griff nach der Türklinke, innerlich auf einen Angriff vorbereitet und zog vorsichtig auf.

Erstarrt blieb er in der Tür stehen.

Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet nur nicht mit dem was er sah. „Was zu Hölle ist hier passiert?", keuchte sein Partner.

Sie sahen sich an. „Mir fällt nur einer ein, der sowas tut, und dies ist das Fuchsgör, aber wie verdammt nochmal ist er hier rein gekommen?", fragte Elster ihn.

„Ich weiß es nicht" sagt Fuchs. „Aber ich weiß wie er entflohen ist." Anbu Fuchs deutete auf ein offenes Fenstern an dem eindeutig Farbreste hafteten.

Als sie näher traten um hinaus zu schauen sahen sie noch eine kleine Gestalt in einem Busch verschwinden.

„Mein Sensei würde jetzt sagen: Das wird lästig!", schnaubte Anbu Elster trocken. „Wie wahr!", äußerte Fuchs.

Sie sprangen aus dem Fenster um den Übeltäter zu verfolgen.

* * *

Eine kleine Gestalt sprang im Zickzack über die Dächer, versuchte verzweifelt ihre Verfolger abzuhängen.

Sie eilte der aufgehenden Sonne entgegen, hoffend sie zu blenden. Sie schlug einen Bogen, hüpfte in eine verlassene Gasse, um sich in einem Mauerspalt, hinter Müllkartons, zu verstecken.

Keine Sekunde später erschienen zwei Gestalten in der Gasse.

"Er war doch gerade noch da", rief eine aus.

Sie sahen sich beide um und begannen die Gegend nach dem Flüchtigen abzusuchen.

„Das gibt es nicht!", stöhnte der mit der Fuchsmaske.

„Wir werden uns zum Gespött der gesamten Einheit machen. Kleine, dumme Anfänger, nicht in der Lage ein kleines Balg einzufangen." Sie begannen die Gasse abzusuchen.

Naruto hatte sich so tief in den Mauerspalt gezwängt wie er nur konnte. Sein Herz raste.

Als derjenige mit der Elstermaske die Müllkartons vor seinem Versteck durchsuchte, hielt er die Luft an.

Es schien Stunden zu dauern.

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und es schien ihm so laut zu schlagen, dass es die Elster auch hören musste.

Doch wie durch ein Wunder wandte diese sich ab.

Bange lauschte er wie sich Schritte entfernten.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden bis sich ein freches Fuchsgrinsen auf seinem Gesicht bildete.

Naruto hatte auf diese Chance gewartet.

Leise schlich er aus seinem Versteck hervor und begann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu laufen, in die die ANBU gegangen waren.

In den Wald, denn da war es viel einfacher für ihn sich zu verstecken.

Außerdem waren diese beiden dumm.

Er könnte sie im Zweifelsfall bestimmt in die Wildfallen locken.

* * *

Immer tiefer in die Dunkelheit war er gegangen, ohne Orientierung, ohne Wissen wo er war und wie lange er noch dort verweilen würde.

Sehen konnte er nichts, nur tasten, und hoffen einen Ausgang zu finden. Doch schien ihm die Schwärze unendlich, eingezwängt von den Tunnelwänden.

Seltsame Geräusche waren in der Finsternis zu hören.

Naruto schluckte, versuchte seine Panik einzudämmen.

Er wusste nicht wo er war, ob er jemals wieder nach draußen gelangen würde.

"Nur Mut", dachte er, „wer eines Tages Hokage werden will wird doch nicht Angst vor der Dunkelheit haben."

Ein unheimliches Heulen erklang und ließ ihn die Nackenhaare aufstellen. "Wenn ich hier jemals wieder heraus komme, werde ich auf Opa hören und nie wieder in einen unbekannten Tunnel kriechen, zumindest nicht ohne Faden und Taschenlampe.

Begonnen hatte dies als eine großartige Idee.

Die Stimmen der Anbus hatten ihn in seinem Versteck geweckt.

Er hörte sie über ihm fluchen, und androhen was sie alles mit ihm machen würden, sobald sie ihn in die Finger bekamen.

Da er aber nicht wollte, dass sie ihre Drohungen wahr machten, es aber nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie ihn dort finden würden, war er in einen der vielen Tunnel gekrochen.

Im Glauben schnell wieder, nur woanders, ans Tageslicht zu kriechen. Doch hatte sich diese Vorstellung als Irrtum erwiesen.

Diese Tunnel waren weit verzweigt. So dass es unmöglich war sich ohne Hilfsmittel zu orientieren.

Er hörte Wasserrauschen und bemerkte, dass er durstig war, kroch auf dieses zu und fiel in die Tiefe.

* * *

Anbu Katze jagte durch den Wald in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, das Kind zu finden.

Als er dem Sandaime sagte, dass Naruto nicht bei ihm sei, war er direkt wieder losgestürmt um ihn zu suchen.

Im Dorf konnte er ihn nicht ausmachen, doch wusste er von einem bestimmten Waldstück, in dem er gern spielte. In der Erwartung ihn dort zu finden wechselte er seine Richtung zum Grünen.

Schwarze Punkte tanzen vor seinen Augen und nur seine Sorge und Angst hielten ihn auf den Beinen.

Aus der Ferne vernahm er zwei schimpfende und fluchende Stimmen.

"Dieses Balg, dem zieh ich die Löffel lang wenn ich ihn kriege. Der schrubbt kopfüber bis zum Rest seines Lebens die Denkmäler, und vorher lege ich ihn mal ordentlich übers Knie."

Katze musste lächeln, es schien, er lag mit seiner Vermutung richtig.

Er sprang zu den Stimmen und landete vor zwei sehr zerkratzten und zerzausten ANBU mit Fuchs- und Elstermaske.

Er unterdrückte ein Auflachen, als er sich zu ihnen bewegte.

"Was treib ihr hier", verlangte er hockend zu erfahren. "Nun ja", stotterte Elster vor Überraschung ihren Capitan zu sehen.

"Als wir heute Morgen Ausrüstung hohlen wollten bemerkten wir, dass das Balg in die Zentrale geschlichen ist und sich dort mit Farbe in der Ausrüstungskammer gütlich getan hat, wir haben ihn bis hier her verfolgt und versuchen nun ihn zu fangen", antwortete er. "Wir haben seine Spur verloren", gab er kleinlaut nach. Katze seufzte, stand auf um weiter zu suchen, als die Welt vor seinen Augen schwarz wurde.

Verblüfft starrten die Beiden ihren Caption an. "Glaubst du das ist ein Test?", fragte Elster seinen Partner. "Nein", gab Fuchs nach kurzen überlegen zu. "Ob es sein Stolz zulässt und wir es überleben wenn wir ihn ins Krankenhaus tragen?" Verzweifelt sahen sie einander an, zuckten mit den Schultern und trugen ihn in Richtung Krankenhaus.

Klein Naruto war vorerst vergessen.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake schlenderte glücklich pornolesend durch das Dorf.

Er war von einer sehr entspannten B-Rang Mission zurückgekehrt, und konnte zufriedener mit sich und seiner Umgebung nicht sein.

Als er beobachtete wie die zwei neuen Anbu , eher schlecht als recht, Tenzo durch die Gegend schleppten.

Er teleportierte sich vor sie und bellte: "Report!"

Worauf die beiden sichtlich zusammenzuckten.

Sein Tag könnte schöner nicht sein.

Stotternd erzählten sie von ihren Erlebnissen.

Er steckte sein Buch weg.

„Bringt ihn schneller ins Krankenhaus er hat mit Sicherheit Chakra Erschöpfung. Ich kümmere mich um euer kleines Problem."

Er wandte sich um und lief in Richtung des Waldes.

* * *

Bereits zwei Stunden war er ihren Spuren durch den Wald gefolgt, als er Narutos Duft vernahm.

Er folgte diesem zu einem hohlen Baum, eben jenen in welchen sich das Kind am Morgen noch versteckt hatte.

Mit einer Lampe in der Hand untersuchte er die Fußabdrücke im Boden und folgte diesen zu einem Tunneleingang.

„Eher ein Witz an sich, dass er in einem Fuchsbau Schutz sucht", dachte er und rief seinen vertrauten Geist Pakkun. "Hallo Pakkun, ich brauche deine Hilfe, Naruto ist in den Tunnel gekrochen. Könntest du ihn für mich finden?", fragte er.

Nase rümpfend betrachtete der Mops den Eingang. „Dafür ist aber eine besonders große Belohnung drin", knurrte er, bevor er sich in die Dunkelheit begab, immer dem Duft des Jungens hinterher.

Still und schwarz war es im Tunnel und doch könnte man glauben das Geräusch von schnüffeln zu hören, welches von den Wänden widerhallte. Das Schnüffeln näherte sich dem Wasserrauschen, plötzlich blieb es stehen und knurrte.

Eine Schlucht erstreckte sich vor ihm und seine Beute war dort in die Tiefe gestürzt.

Er murrte bevor er seine Tätigkeit wieder aufnahm.

Eine schmale Rampe führte am Rand der Schlucht nach unten.

Diesen Weg nehmend ging er zum Grund, weiter seine Beute suchend.

Er fand sie bald und war erleichtert, dass der Welpe nur bewusstlos war, vorsichtig leckte er über sein Gesicht um ihn zu wecken.

Ein Murren erklang bevor es von einem panischen "Was?" abgelöst wurde. Der Häscher begann zu sprechen "Beruhig dich Welpe, mein Name ist Pakkun. Ich habe dich hier bewusstlos gefunden." Stille, dann: "Hallo Pakkun, ich bin Naruto und ich werde eines Tages Hokage."

Der Mops war erstaunt. Er hatte ein panisches verängstigtes Welpchen erwartet, aber nicht das. "So zukünftiger Hokage, kannst du mir mal verraten was du hier machst?"

"Ich habe mich verirrt", antwortete ihm leise die Stimme des Kindes. "Kannst du mir helfen?"

Pakkun seufzte. „Ja, Welpe, komm ich führe dich nach draußen."

* * *

Vor dem Eingang hockte Kakashi, nun mit seiner Hundemaske bedeckt.

Er versuchte seine Panik zu unterdrücken.

Doch allein der Gedanke was Naruto in den Tiefen der Tunnel passieren könnte ließ Adrenalin durch seine Adern fließen.

Verirren war hier noch das kleinste Übel.

Aber der Boden war nach dem Regen am Morgen aufgeweicht, so dass die Erde nachgeben konnte und die Tunnel einstürzen.

Das Kind wäre innerhalb von Minuten erstickt.

„Nicht darüber nachdenken, es geht ihm gut. Er hat Glück wie immer, es geht ihm gut", begann er als Mantra vor sich her zu summen.

Kurz stockte er, glaubte doch die Stimme seines Freundes zu hören.

Er lauschte angestrengt, pumpte Chakra in seine Ohren um sein Gehör zu verbessern.

"Komm weiter Welpe, wir sind fast da", hörte er die Stimme seines Freundes, die von einem Schnaufen begleitet wurde.

Dann, nach qualvollen Sekunden, war die dreckige Gestalt von Pakkun zu sehen, welchem ein noch viel dreckigerer Naruto folgte.

Erleichtert bemerkte er, dass er kein Blut roch und dass der Junge auch sonst unverletzt schien.

Furchtsam mit großen blauen Augen sah er zu ihm auf.

"Keine Angst Kind , ich fresse dich schon nicht, ich bringe dich nur zum Hokage."

Vorsichtig nahm er ihn auf seinen Arm, immer noch nach möglichen Verletzungen suchend.

"Zu Opa?", fragte der Junge.

Ein bekannter Duft stieg ihm in die Nase und gab ihm das Gefühl von Sicherheit.

Er kannte diesen Mann, wusste jedoch nicht woher.

Voller Erschöpfung schloss er seine Augen und ließ sich in den Schlaf gleiten.

Anbu Hund schmunzelte, schlang seine Arme fest um das Kind und sprang in die Baumkronen auf dem Weg zum Hokage Büro.

* * *

Der Sandaime Hokage zog nachdenklich an seiner Pfeife.

Einen Tag und eine Nacht suchten sie schon Naruto.

Doch war er der Überzeugung Kakashi würde ihn schon finden.

Kaum den Gedanken beendet klopfte es an der Tür und Anbu Hund betrat, mit einem kleinem schlafenden sehr dreckigen Jungen, den Raum. Erleichtert atmete der Hokage aus.

Der Geruch von Tabak weckte Naruto.

Verschlafen sah er sich um bis er mit einem echten lächeln auf dem Gesicht „Opa", rief er und umarmte den Hokage.

Er kuschelte sich an ihn und war kurz darauf wieder eingeschlafen.

Der Hokage lachte leise, strich durch das dreckige Haar und blickte zu Anbu Hund.

"Wo hast du ihn gefunden Kakashi?", fragte er diesen.

"Bei der alten Senjueiche. Er hatte sich dort in den Tunneln versteckt und verirrt", gab er Bericht. Der Hokage sah ihn wissend an.

Er wusste welche Gefühle er nicht in Worte fassen konnte, nicht, dass Kakashi irgendwann über seine Gefühle sprach.

"Also ist alles noch mal glimpflich ausgegangen." Kakashi nickte.

"Geh dich ausruhen, es war ein langer Tag und du solltest dich Erholen, nicht dass du noch wie Tenzo endest."

Anbu Hund verneigte sich und verließ das Büro.

Der alte Mann streichelte dem Jungen über den Kopf und genoss die Stille im Raum, die nur von leisen Atemzügen unterbrochen wurde.

Ein Klopfen störte die Ruhe, auf ein "herein" betrat Ibiki Morino den Raum.

* * *

„Die Masken in der Rüstungskammer müssen alle erneuert werden. Wie lange die Renovierung der Trainingseinheit dauert ist noch unbekannt. Doch dürfte dies kein Problem sein, da wir ja die Anfänger Fuchs, Elster, Igel und Schwein haben. Es ist allerdings sehr beeindruckend wie er es geschafft hat, sämtliche Fallen und Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu umgehen.

Entweder er hat verdammt viel Glück, oder der Junge hat ein gewisses Talent in Infiltration." Ibiki Morino betrachtete mit nachdenklichem Gesicht den Jungen, der im Schoss des Hokage friedlich schlief.

Dieser zog nachdenklich an seiner Pfeife, und streichelte den Kopf des Jungen.

"Dies bleibt abzuwarten. Zuerst einmal werde ich ihn nach seinen heutigen Abenteuern befragen. So wie ich ihn kenne wird er mit allen angeben, so dass wir die Sicherheitslücken schnell finden werden."

Ibiki nickte seinem Oberhaupt respektvoll zu und verließ das Büro.

Konoha war doch ein wunderbarer Ort, sinnierte der alte Mann während er dem unschuldig schlafenden Kind weiter über den Kopf streichelte.

Morgen wäre der Junge sicher wieder erholt und bereit für neue Abenteuer und Schandtaten.


End file.
